


a chance to restart

by ignaIoser



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser
Summary: But what if Josie bumped into Hope in the middle of mystic falls town just after she came out of malivore? Without the angst and tension, could Hope and Josie be more?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	a chance to restart

**Author's Note:**

> BAH so new AU. this prompt was from @lgciesxsapphic on twitter

After another stressful week of Josie looking after her dad- who was a complete mess after being voted out of the headmaster position- Josie decided to take a night stroll through the town. 

It was nice, and she wished she could do it more often, but with the malivore monsters suddenly making a reappearance, and the stress of looking for a new headmaster, Josie’s schedule was just too busy. 

She decided to stop at the Mystic Grill to pick up a milkshake- peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom. She didn’t know why she got this, she didn’t really like whipped cream. It just felt right. 

Taking a long stroll through the park, she decided to stop at a bench to collect her thoughts. She walked with her head slightly down, basically looking at her feet, until-

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m-“

and Josie was on her ass, milkshake all over her outfit. 

“I’m so sorry, really.”

Josie looked at the person who had caused the accident. She looked... familiar, but Josie just couldn’t put her finger on the short girl was in front of her.

“It’s okay,” Josie breathed out. She’d hoped her internal judgement of the girl went unnoticed. 

For some reason, Josie just couldn’t be mad. This girl was really pretty. Like, so pretty. Was Josie gay panicking? 

“It’s not, I’m sorry.” the shorter girl bent down, and reached her hand over, wiping at Josie’s face to remove the milkshake. 

She stuck out her hand, to which Josie took. 

She had quite a firm grip, despite her size. The girl easily pulled Josie to her feet. 

“Uh, I’m Hope.” She stuck her hand out, so that Josie could shake it. 

Which, she did. “Josie.”

“What are you doing out alone Josie?” Hope questioned, which Josie found kind of creepy. Oh my God, was she talking to a murder? 

She highly doubted that fact. The girl was no taller than 5’3, and Josie was a whole head taller than her. 

“Um, Ive just been.. busy? And sometimes it’s nice to just get out, do something that I wanted for a change.”

“Oh,” Hope said. “Well, I’m nice you finally found time for yourself.”

Josie raised a questioning eyebrow. “Finally? What... what do you mean?”

Shit. Had Hope slipped up?

Of course Josie didn’t know that she, in fact, had grown up with her. Josie didn’t know that the girls’ aren’t actually really friends. Josie doesn’t know Hope. 

“Uh.. I just- I just mean, I’ve never really had time to do that.” Hope stammered.

Josie made a noise of agreement. 

“So, Hope? Why are you out alone?”

Hope softly chuckled. “Long story,” she said simply. 

“I have time,” Josie said. She started to walk Hope towards the bench, the one she was initially heading for. 

“Hah, well. To put it simply, I’ve just come back from a summer trip,” she obviously lied. “and, uh, I’m looking for someone. Dr Saltzman?”

“My- my dad?”

“Yeah. Yeah, him. I uh- I guess.”

Josie’s mind was going a mile a minute. How does this girl know her dad?

“How do you know my dad?”

Fuck. “He’s uh... my parents knew him before I was born.”

“Well, what are your parents’ names?” Josie’s impatience making an appearance. 

“Uh- Tom? and um... Kathleen?” Hope mentality cursed herself.

“Name doesn’t ring a bell,” Josie said, with a cold undertone. 

“Look, I’m just looking to enrol in his school.”

“Mystic Falls high? He’s the principal there.”

What? 

“Um, yeah. Mystic Falls high,” Hope nodded slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> chapters might be sort and slow because i’m lazy tbh


End file.
